


German

by noblet



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Confused Herms, German, Hermann didn't know, I don't blame him, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann didn't know Newt spoke German, and this is a (semi) pleasant surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	German

"Verdammte Scheiße. Ich habe jede Menge Kajublut abbekommen. Das ist doch zum Kotzen." Newt nearly screams as he abruptly stands up and peels off his disscetion gloves. He'd broken the hour long silence "power work hour" that was shared between the scientists.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck", he repeats and he runs over to the sink, avoiding the wires dragging all over the place, and starts scrubbing away at his arms where the blood made contact. His skin feels like its burning when he rubs on the special soap and he lets out a sigh as the pain starts to subside. When he looks up he sees Hermann giving him a strange look from his ladder, like Newt had just yelled an obscenely vulgar word. ("C'mon Herms, you're not my mother") "What, man? It's not the first time I've gotten blood all over me.. and I need to stop doing that, actually... might cause some serious issues in terms of health one day..."

Hermann just continues looking at him like he's a total idiot. "I didn't know you spoke German." He speaks in a puzzled tone, like somebody just told him combining yellow and blue made purple.

"Uh, well, do know how, in fact. My parents are kind of both from Germany. I kind of lived there until I was seven man of course I know how to speak German."

"Really?" Hermann asks. He actually sounds interested in something other than his geeky-ass math for a change. Is that a smile Newt sees on his face?

"Yes. How you you not known this? I've known you for like, ever."

"I just thought you were one of those people who's parents were from a country but moved to America and only knew English."

"Well I've proven that thought wrong."

"You certainly have, Newton."

Newt's just absent mindingly running his hands arms under the warm water now, the pain completely gone.

"Geez, Hermann, how many times have I told you? Call me Newt."


End file.
